


Однажды ночью

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Однажды Рука решила последовать совету Щита.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers - Relationship
Series: истории о Руке [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 27





	Однажды ночью

С Зимним Солдатом что-то происходило. Он, всегда сохранявший спокойствие в любой, самой опасной ситуации, неожиданно стал нервным и дерганым. Хуже всего было то, что при этом внешне он выглядел не более взволнованным, чем лежащая в снегу деревяшка. Раньше Рука бы без проблем с этим справилась, привлекла внимание пощелкиванием и необычно частой рекалибровкой пластин, но здесь ее никто не понимал. Только все водили к этому классному механику Тони. Тот кусал губы, качал головой и даже тайком встроил под одну из пластин микроскопическую лазерную пушку, за что Рука была ему бесконечно признательна.

Вот только основной проблемы это не решило. Понять, что именно заставляет Зимнего нервничать, не представлялось возможным. Рука решила было, что он ожидает нападения, и перешла в режим боевого дежурства, но когда спустя две недели ничего не произошло, расслабилась. И задумалась. Зимний то и дело вздрагивал даже сейчас, когда они спокойно стояли у окна, и металлические пальцы принялись постукивать по подоконнику.

– Это все нереализованное желание, – вдруг донесся до нее негромкий, но ужасно самодовольный голос.

Рука стиснула пальцы, и белый пластик пошел трещинами.

– Да-да, – продолжал тем временем голос. – Это ты его еще ночью не видела. Что, в общем-то, даже странно, ведь вы постоянно вместе.  
– Жаль, что ты сейчас не вместе со своим хозяином, – буркнула Рука. – Я думала, что после того, как ты потерялся в прошлом бою, он будет тебя к себе веревочкой привязывать.

Щит только хмыкнул и умолк. А Рука, скрепя сочленения, решила все же последовать его совету и проверить, что же Зимний делает по ночам.

Сначала тот спал. Так, как привык – на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела, ровно и спокойно дыша. Рука невольно им загордилась – за три часа сна Солдат ни разу не повернулся. А потом началось странное. Он издал странный звук. Рука пару мгновений думала, как его идентифицировать, а потом решила, что это все-таки стон. Солдат простонал еще раз – тихо, жалобно, словно смертельно раненый, и свернулся в клубок. Рука вскинулась, сканируя комнату, но никакой опасности не обнаружила. Зимний же продолжал негромко стонать.

– И вот так каждую ночь, – донеслось из коридора. – А ведь всей проблемы-то – скинуть напряжение. Помогла бы хозяину.  
– Он мне не хозяин, – огрызнулась Рука, но скорее по привычке. Тихие, жалобные стоны уже не пугали ее, и она не пыталась обнаружить опасность. Теперь она слышала в них что-то совсем другое, чему никак не могла найти объяснения.  
– Да подрочи ты ему уже, – крикнул Щит еще через пару минут.

Рука хотела было послать его подальше, но тут Зимний перевернулся на спину, и она мгновенно позабыла о круглом нахале.

Солдату почти все время было жарко, он не укрывался и спал в одних трусах, поэтому сейчас было хорошо видно, как сильно натянулся в паху тонкий хлопок, как он потемнел от влаги.

«Болевая точка», – подумалось Руке, а в следующий миг она осторожно коснулась внушительного бугра, прикрытого тканью.

Солдат пискнул что-то невнятное и застыл, хрипло дыша, но, кажется, больно ему не было, и Рука попробовала снова. Трусы мешали, поэтому она аккуратно оттянула резинку и осторожно стащила ее вниз, высвободив твердый член и яйца. Зимний задышал тяжелее, облизал губы, но ничего предпринимать не стал, а даже слегка раздвинул ноги, чтобы Руке было удобнее.

Член был твердым и влажным, и на миг ей захотелось с силой сжать плоть, чтобы проверить, насколько та уязвима и уязвима ли вообще, а то вдруг это какое-то оружие, о котором ей ничего не известно, но Рука тут же одумалась. Не стоило рисковать, а то еще оставит Зимнего без важной части тела. Тем более, ей вдруг понравилось, как Солдат стонет, срываясь на всхлипы, как подается бедрами вверх, толкаясь в металлический кулак. И она осмелела, ей стало интересно, что еще она может сделать, чтобы заставить его так же сладко стонать.

Большим пальцем Рука обвела нежную, бархатистую головку, сжала кулак чуть крепче и провела снизу вверх медленно, как, бывало, вела по чьему-нибудь телу ножом. Эффект был почти таким же. Солдат захлебнулся стоном, задрожал и закусил губы, удерживая внутри крик. Руке это не понравилось, и она двинулась вверх, приласкала толстую вену, пощекотала уздечку, провела самыми кончиками пальцев по сочащейся смазкой щели.

«Еще бы немного влаги», – подумала она, но взять это было неоткуда, так что она решила не торопиться и обходиться тем, что есть.

Впрочем, с каждым ее издевательски медленным движением смазки выделялось все больше, что Руке было только на руку. Она скользила легче, быстрее и, слыша прерывистое, со стонами, дыхание Зимнего, догадывалась, что скоро все кончится. Солдат, кусая губы, метался по подушке и, похоже, совсем потерялся в ощущениях, потому что даже не заметил, как Рука замерла у самого основания его члена, а потом нырнула под резинку, отыскивая мягкое, нежное местечко за яйцами, и аккуратно, но сильно нажала на него.

Зимнего буквально подбросило над кроватью. Рука дернулась, резинка лопнула, и стало видно, как на живот Солдату толчками выплескивается мутно-белая жидкость. Он стонал, срываясь на всхлипы, и что-то шептал. Рука даже не пыталась разобрать слова. Вместо этого она осторожно коснулась напряженно вздрагивающего живота и размазала по нему сперму. Ее было много, она все стекала по телу Солдата, капала на простыни, пачкая их, но тому, кажется, было все равно. Он лежал, кусая губы, и пытался успокоиться, вот только получалось не очень, дыхание никак не желало восстанавливаться, прорывались редкие стоны. И Руке вдруг стало удивительно приятно.

«Это моя заслуга, что ему так хорошо», – гордо подумала она и еще раз провела ладонью по животу Солдата, чувствуя, как быстро остывает сперма.

– Слушай, – вдруг раздался взволнованный голос, – ты бы его прикрыла, что ли, а то тут...  
– Баки?

Среагировать не успел бы никто. В комнате неожиданно вспыхнул верхний свет, Зимний вскинул Руку, прикрывая глаза, и та увидела, что на пороге стоит встрепанный, полусонный Стив Роджерс. Солдат тихонько охнул, опустил Руку, пытаясь прикрыться, и беспомощно залился краской.

– Кошмар, – прокомментировал ситуацию Щит, и Рука, глядя, как Капитан Америка сравнивается цветом со звездой на ее плече, впервые за все время была с ним полностью согласна.


End file.
